Apenas Você
by Kagamichin
Summary: Ela pensa que nunca irá acontecer nada entre eles. Ele não a tira da cabeça. [minha 1ª fic de naruto! OneShot, SasuxSaku]


Domo minna! n.n

Eu dou algumas explicações no final da fic, agora vamos ao que interessa..

**Naruto não me pertence infelizmente e não posso fazer nada... Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia, Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun são MEUS! (principalmente o Itachi n.n)**

Legenda...

"_Eu Amo Itachi-kun" _– pensamento

– _Eu Amo Itachi-kun_ – fala

(Eu Amo Itachi-kun) – minhas interrupções toscas

**_

* * *

Apenas Você_**

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia admitir a si mesmo que a amava, que precisava dela, mesmo sempre tendo a ignorado. Não adiantava, desde que voltara para Konoha não parava de pensar em como ela havia se tornado tão forte e... Linda, a Kunoichi mais bela de toda Konoha.

– Hei! Sasuke-teme, presta atenção!

Dizendo isso Sasuke sai de seus devaneios e se vê no chão, pois recebera um soco de Naruto em quanto treinavam.

– ¬¬ Naruto-baka! Fica quieto!

Sasuke se levanta e numa velocidade incrível acerta Naruto em cheio, levando-o ao chão, o qual fica com os olhos girando (nhai gente! Sabem aquelas caras do naruto quando apanha e os olhos dele ficam tipo um 'redemoinho' é isso que to tentando explicar ali XD).

– Hunf... Baka...

Sasuke murmura e se vira para encarar Kakashi que estava olhando tudo enquanto lia o seu precioso livro "Icha Icha Paradise" (queria saber como que Kakashi-san consegue prestar atenção no que está acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo ler O.o).

– Yare, Yare... Pelo jeito Naruto vai demorar muito para recobrar a consciência. Pode ir Sasuke eu o levo para casa.

Kakashi anda até o aluno o carregando e sumindo da vista de Sasuke. (T.T as vezes eu tenho uma pena do Naruto, mas... Bem feito! Ninguém manda provocar Sasuke-kun! ò.ó/).

Sakura andava perto de um lago que havia onde o time 7 estava treinando. Deitou-se na grama, olhando para o céu.

"_Hunf... por que sempre é a mesma coisa? Por que o Sasuke-kun sempre me ignora... Mesmo agora que não sou mais aquela menina que precisava sempre de proteção, ajuda e que não tinha todas as habilidades que agora tenho... Ai, ai,"_ – Suspirou – _"Devo muito a Tsunade-sensei. Talvez devesse parar de acreditar que algum dia Uchiha Sasuke poderá vir a gostar de mim ou pelo menos me notar... Argh! Sua baka! O que está pensando! É claro que algum dia vou conseguir!"_

– É, algum dia...

Disse num sussurro e desanimada. Com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos, aproveitando o momento de sossego enquanto Naruto não vinha gritar em seus ouvidos.

Não muito longe dali, Sasuke caminhava sem nem ao menos saber aonde ir, não adiantava tentar se distrair, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Sakura de sua mente.

"_Como isso pode estar acontecendo!"_

Sasuke começa a andar um pouco mais rápido, chegando até o lago onde viu Sakura deitada na grama, e ficou fitando-a.

"_É tão linda... Argh! Chega Sasuke, pare de ficar pensando essas coisas!"_

Sem se dar conta de que ainda caminhava em direção à Sakura, Sasuke para subitamente ao perceber que estava praticamente ao lado da garota, esta que até o momento estava de olhos fechados percebe que alguém estava lhe observando.

– O que faz por aqui Sasuke-kun?

Sakura abre seus olhos esmeraldas encarando os ônix que também a encaravam, deixando Sasuke totalmente sem graça.

"_Desde quando ela sabia que eu estava aqui? Provavelmente há algum tempo... Kuso."_

– Nada. Já não devia ter ido para a sua casa?

(Milagre gente! Sasuke fazendo alguma pergunta já de cara O.O só em fic mesmo u.u)

– Talvez, mas como meus pais não estão em casa não iria ter o que fazer, então resolvi ficar por aqui um pouco mais.

– Hn...

Sakura desviara seu olhar para o céu que já estava num tom de vermelho, enquanto Sasuke que já havia desviado seu olhar a muito tempo se sentou ao lado da jovem. Sakura olha de esgoela quando percebeu que este havia saído de seu lugar.

"_O.O Eu não acredito que ele não saiu, e está aqui sentado ao meu lado... Nhaaaaiiii! Calma Sakura, calma, não se desespere assim..."_

A jovem volta a fitar o céu agora com um pequeno sorriso formado em seus lábios. Sasuke olha para o lado, percorrendo seus olhos por todo o corpo da Kunoichi, sem perder nenhum detalhe de seu corpo. Sakura o olha novamente só que desta vez ônix e esmeralda se cruzam.

"_De novo essa sensação, kuso! Porque tenho que ficar assim quando ela me olha!"_

Sasuke ruboriza um pouco virando a face para o outro lado. Sakura ficou um pouco corada com o olhar sobre si que Sasuke lhe lançara, parecia que estava a analisando da cabeça aos pés. Sentou-se e não agüentando mais todo aquele silêncio resolveu se levantar, já não suportava mais isso, mesmo com ele ao seu lado, isso estava a incomodando. Mas quando foi se levantar sentiu sua mão sendo segurada, olhando para a única pessoa que poderia ter lhe segurado, e corando.

– Mas...

– Fique aqui comigo.

Foi à única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu dizer para que a kunoichi não fosse embora. Sakura olhou-o pasma, mas por dentro estava dando pulos de alegria. Apenas sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha, fitando algum ponto entre as árvores à sua frente.

– Por que Sasuke-kun?

– Por que eu gosto da sua companhia.

"_Kuso! O que fui fazer! Mas não podia deixar ela ir... Argh! O que estou pensando! Kuso!"_

"_Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! É... inacreditável!"_

Olhou para Sasuke que fitava o céu, já com algumas estrelas. Ficou olhando-o até que percebeu que ele ainda segurava sua mão, corou ainda mais ao perceber que este a olhava também. Sasuke nem se dera conta de que estava ainda segurando sua mão. Num ato sem pensar, Sasuke tira uma mecha da face de Sakura, colocando-a atrás da orelha, tocando sua face, logo a abraça. Inspirando o doce aroma que a garota tinha e se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, estava hipnotizada, o cheiro que emanava de Sasuke deixava-a fora de si. Ainda tentando processar todos os acontecimentos agora a pouco ocorridos.

– Sakura... Prometa que nunca me deixará.

Sasuke falou baixo num tom rouco e sensual perto do ouvido de Sakura, que estremeceu ao escutar. Esta que até agora não havia se mexido, voltou ao seu estado normal, o abraçando também.

– Eu prometo... Sasuke... -kun.

Ficaram assim por mais um tempo, até que se separaram. Ele se levantou, ficando de lado para Sakura. Ela ficou sem entender o ato repentino, e logo viu uma mão estendida em sua direção.

– Vamos?

Demorou um pouco até que a jovem se desse conta de que ele ainda esperava uma resposta.

– Hai!

Pegou a mão do Uchiha que a ajudou a se levantar. Ficaram por um tempo se fitando até que Sakura resolveu se virar e começar o caminho de volta para sua casa, mas ao dar o primeiro passo sentiu ser puxada. Olhou assustada e logo corou ao perceber que Sasuke enlaçava sua cintura com um dos braços e ainda segurava sua mão.

– Sasuke-kun...

Sakura falou num tom tão baixo que apenas Sasuke poderia escutá-la. Logo Sasuke foi aproximando suas faces até ficarem muito próximas, e por fim disse baixo...

– Eu não agüento mais fingir que não sinto nada por... Você.

Sakura não teve nem tempo de falar ou fazer alguma objeção, pois o Uchiha já havia tomado seus lábios, num beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Nada mais importava ambos haviam esquecido o mundo a sua volta, se importando apenas com aquele momento, com ambos e se entregando completamente aquele beijo, que dizia tudo o que sentiam.

**Owari!

* * *

**

**_N.A:_** Finalmente uma fic de Naruto minha! Sim, essa é a primeira de Naruto... Para quem leu o meu perfil e conhece o meu outro aqui no fanfiction não acredita que to escrevendo esse tipo de fic (para os não informados, eu sou viciada em yaoi. Algum problema? O.o Espero que não... ¬¬)

Eu sinceramente espero que tenha saído boa, apesar de curta u.u e como sempre digo...

_**(F.Fw.F) **Façam uma Ficwriter Feliz, deixe uma review n.n_

**Kunais de Kissus, já ne o/**


End file.
